My two prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,675 and R. 27,611 pertain to a container which has a sealed closure formed of plastic. The plastic defines a "score" line of easy tearability between a closure part and a body part. Arrangements are made to bring this score line to an exterior point at which the tearing of the plastic is easily originated. Thus when the consumer desires to have access to the container, force is applied to the closure at this point to commence the tearing of the plastic. This tearing continues along the score line to separate the closure part from the body part and thus establish an opening in the body part through which opening access to the contents of the container may be had.
In the embodiments of those patents, the closure part is not reusable once the plastic has been torn along the score line. The closure is then discarded. If it is desired to thereafter close the opening in the body part, it is necessary that other closure means be provided.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a construction such that the original closure part of the sealed container may, after separation along the score line, be reused to provide a removable closure for the opening that resulted when the plastic was torn. An important feature of my invention is that the arrangement is such as to permit the plastic molding of the assembly. As those familiar with the plastic molding art will understand, it is not always possible to obtain a particular configuration by molding, or is possible only with substantial difficulty and/or expense. Some shapes that could be fabricated by the assembling of individual components cannot necessarily be produced, as a practical matter, by molding. When producing a plastic part of the type being discussed, not only is there the problem of producing the integral body part and closure part, but in addition the configuration of the closure part must be reached as to permit its reuse.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description.